This invention relates to the field of containers for writing, drawing and school supplies. More particularly, this invention relates to a pencil box having a built-in sharpener.
Students, artists, architects and engineers often carry their writing utensils and other objects with them in a pencil box. One item sometimes found inside a pencil box is a pencil sharpener. However, the pencil sharpener is typically a hand-held mechanism that is separate from the pencil box itself. Thus, the conventional pencil sharpener is likely to be misplaced and therefore unavailable when needed. Furthermore, many conventional pencil sharpeners do not have a receptacle or container attached thereto for receiving the pencil shavings during the sharpening process. There is a need for a pencil box with a sharpener built in to the box structure. An externally emptiable shavings container associated with such a built-in sharpener would also be useful.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a pencil box with a built-in sharpener.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pencil box with a built-in sharpener and shavings receptacle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pencil box with a built-in sharpener having a shavings receptacle with a door that opens to an exterior surface of the pencil box.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pencil box with a sharpener that is accessible whether the box is open or closed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pencil box with a plurality of integrally formed sharpener mechanisms therein.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pencil box with a plurality of integrally formed sharpener mechanisms wherein some of the sharpener mechanisms are adapted to sharpen pencils of a different size than the pencils received by the other sharpener mechanisms.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pencil box with a sharpener which is inexpensive to produce, durable, reliable, and easy to use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims which follow.